


Augen, weit geschlossen

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Collages [7]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, Gen, LoGH, Oldschool Cinema, Tumbrl-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susanne von Benemünde is eager to bring back Keiser's favor <i>a la</i> Madame de Montespan - taking part in Black <s>terraist</s> Mass. And gives Annerose up to her "coreligionists" reprisal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augen, weit geschlossen

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [WTF LoGH AU 2016](http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5364923)
> 
> The screenshots from the following films are used as sources: _Histoires extraordinaires_ , 1968, _L'Innocente_ , 1976), _The Hunger_ , 1983, _Eyes Wide Shut_ , 1999

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/kulV0ZG.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Another](http://i.imgur.com/iZgFmjEg.jpg) version


End file.
